I picked no
by Skysword
Summary: I've always have had a thing for online quizzes, but let me ask you this. What in the world do you do when the online quiz you take sends you to a mansion where there's no escape? Wahaha, my first story's a Hetaoni story! rated T for cussing, and Prussia's awesomeness!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story, please be kind! my friend posted this for me before it was ready so I had to fix it. God what the hell was I thinking letting her do that. well any way read on and enjoy the story!**_

I- I'm sorry I couldn't... of helped... you guys... More... Don't bother using ... The... Book. I think I'm... Only in... This... Cycle."

"No please you can't die. Not you too. I've seen them all die before but please not you too!"

"I'm... So... Tired... Please just let... Me... Rest..."

"No please Don't go! Please -"

OK let me stop here. Now your probably wondering "OMG who's dying!" well that would be me. No, no don't worry I'm not dead... I think. But sadly before we get to that bloody, gory part called death and pain that you sicko's seem to enjoy so much, we have to go back to ware it all began. With, an online quiz.

Thinking back I guess it wasn't to long ago, but after what I've been through it seems like it's been years. The story starts with seventeen year old me sitting by my computer drinking a coke, while listing to monster by Meg and Dia. I may of looked out of it, but if you looked close enough you probably would of seen how focused I really was. I was waiting for, yup you guessed it an online quiz. Now your probably wondering "what's the big whoop about an online quiz?" I'll tell you. This quiz was supposedly made by quiz maker 0 this persons quizzes are said to be just as strange as they come. Very few people get his/her quizzes. Unlike other peoples quizzes there are only two responses you get at the end. Fail or pass. Only one person can take the quiz at a time. The moment one person passes, the quiz was instantly taken off the quiz chart. But the weird part is that those people who do pass... well know one knows.

Now I know what your thinking. Why would you want to take a quiz like that?! Simple. I am American. Plus I wanted to see what would be at the end of this quiz. The last quiz 0 had was a FMA quiz but my friend Amber passed it before me. She won't tell me what happened at the end though... Come to think of it a rarely see her any more... But now I positive I would get this quiz.

I lean back into my computer rolling chair and looked at clock. I had gotten a tip from Amber that 0 would post a quiz at midnight tonight. I guess she finely decided to cut me some slack. Agh I suck at waiting... I almost fall out if my chair when I hear a sudden ding on my computer. Jumping out if my chair I open the link for the quiz. When I'm at the page I quickly press take quiz. When the quiz shows up I know I was the first person to get the quiz.

"Hell yeah!" I said looking at the top if the screen to see what the quiz was about.

HetaOni/Hetalia

" Well that's specific." I mutter. I then look at the first question.

How old are you?

I quickly type in sixteen. I know that your not supposed to give out personally info on the Internet, but I kind of had a thing for being honest on quizzes... I start looking at and answering all the weird questions.

Pick four colors: Red, Black, Gray, White.

Do you wear glasses?: yes

Describe your hair: knee long, light brown.

Tall medium or short?: umm.. I guess I'm tall.

Eye color: dark blue.

Do you have an OC?: yes.

If so Describe your OC's appearance: tall, short white choppy hair with black on the bottom, pale skin, icy blue eyes.

Does your OC have a weapon?: yes.

If so describe it: a baseball bat that is hard as titanium, but is the same weight as any other baseball bat. And if used properly it will change into a sword.

Who's your favorite country?: • ... Do I have to pick?

Are you awesome: • dude Prussia has to take awesome lessons from me.

Do you play an instrument?: yes. Piano and guitar.

RP time: Yay!

You are locked in the library with America. The door is locked and you dropped the key. Do you (A) let the monster attack America while you get the key and escape. He always did say a hero made sacrifices. (B) use your self as a distraction while America gets the key and escapes. Who cares if you die as long as America lives right? (C) Why does someone have to die? You fight together had pray for the best. Friends stay together right?

I look hard at this question. The small part of me that would be scared, really wanted to pick (A)... But I know I would probably feel guilty as hell with a death on my hands. And being a coward and running away just isn't me. Then there was option (B)... Knowing me and how damn loyal I am I can see myself taking a bullet for almost anyone with a good heart. I would probably also die happy knowing that I had been able to save America. Plus in answer (C) we could both still die... But looking at (B) made me think back to my reaction answer (A). How would America feel if I had died for him... In the end I would never be able to push the guilt of my death onto America. So in the End the only answer I could possibly pick would be (C). I quickly put in my answer and then look at the next question.

Canada is hiding something. You don't know what it is but you notice that he looks very worried as you all leave to go out of the safe room. What is your reaction? (A) Duh I got talk to him. He does't look to good of course I'm worried! (B) wait who's Canada? (C) I go over there and demand that he tells me what he's hiding! If it something big, that idiot could get us all killed!

I look at answer (B) and (C) with disgust before quickly pushing answer (A).

Whatever your answer was Canada ends up telling you that during the last attack the monster managed to tear up his leg pretty bad. He doesn't want to be a burden to the other so he asks you to keep it a secret. What is your reaction? (A) fine I'll keep his little secret, he probably would of ended up dying anyway. (B) Keep quite, but keep a close eye. You understand what it's like to be a burden so of it makes him feel better you'll keep quite. A secrets a secret right? (C) No really who is this guy?! (D) That idiot of course I'm not going to be quiet! I manage to get everyone else's attention and we rush him back to the safe room. Good lord that made me worry.

Yup for me that was a no brainer as well. I picked (D).

It is very late at night and you wake up to the sound of crying you rush to the bathrooms to see Prussia crying. What are your thoughts? (A) Crying! How uncool! Ha I am now more awesome then Prussia! (B) oh no... Poor Prussia something really bad must have happened to make him cry... (C) Wait Prussia! I'm still trying to figure out who that last guy was!

I was tempted to pick (A) just for the hell of it but remembered that I was trying to be honest and quickly pushed (B).

The floor boards under your feet squeak and Prussia snaps his head up. "who's there!" your response? (A) someone who is now awesome then you! (B) crap he saw me! Blend into the shadows! Blend! (C) Yo! Sup why ya crying? (D) DUDE I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP!

I find my self laughing at that before clicking (B) I am still a nerd after all. I scroll down to see how the rest of the RP went but notice there was only one question left. "Aww that sucks, I was hoping I would get to see why Mr. Awesome was crying!" I whined.

Now knowing what was in the mansion, would you willingly go in?

I look at the question for a long time. Nothing specific was going through my mind but I could only stare the question. Finely I let out a sigh which was fallowed by a nerves chuckle. "Heh do they think I'm stupid or something?"

After another moment of hesitation I clicked no.

"Bing!" I suddenly jump at the sound that comes from my computer. I look at the word on my screen.

Pass.

As a 5 minute countdown started on the screen. I jump out of my chair and and start laughing like a crazy person (which according to my family I am) "No friggen way! This is awesome!" I yell with my fist in the air. I quickly run to my phone, dial Amber's number and pray that she would be home.

"Ring, Ring, Ring, Rin- hello?"

"Yo! Amber you'll never guess what! I passed one of old 0's quizzes!"

I had to hold the phone away from my face for how loud her squeal was. " OMFG! Eevee this is great! This is so going to be the best thing that ever happen You you I promise!

"Thanks Ember... I think.." I say not really knowing what the hell she was going on about. "Hey also what did I tell you about nicknaming me after a Pokemon!"

"So what was the quiz under?" she said totally ignoring me.

(start playing diabolic clock work, from two steps from hell)

I sigh deciding that I'll let her get away with it this time. "HetaOni."

She goes completely silent. The only noise in the room being the clicking of the countdown.

"You know, that one RPG ware that monster is trying to kill all of the Hetalia countries? Lots of death, no escape, unfinished story plot, ring a bell?"

I hear her gasp. "oh my god what have I done."

I give a laugh, "God Amber what are you talking about?"

"how much time is left on the timer." I hear her ask.

I look at the clock on the monitor. "Uh a minute why?"

"turn off Your computer."

"Eh?! Why would I -"

"JUST TURN IT OFF!" she yells through the phone.

My eyes widen. She's crying.

"EXIT OUT, UNPLUG IT, SMASH THE SCREEN, I DON'T CARE JUST DON'T LET IT GET TO ZERO!"

I don't know why but now I feel really scared. The sound of the ticking of the clock seems to get louder. Slowly I turn to stare at the clock I have less then half a minuet now. "Amber stop it your really freaking me out."

"PLEASE TURN IT OFF FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" she yells into the phone.

The number turns to twenty seconds. The lights seem to flicker then start to grow dim. "Amber what's happening." I whisper into the phone. She yells something into the phone but I can't seem to hear her over the ticking of the clock.

Ten seconds left. The room is now so dark that the only light is coming from the monitor. "Amber."

She yells A response again. I can almost here her when suddenly the line goes dead.

5 seconds.

I feel my self drop the phone.

4.

I take a step back from the screen but can't stop starring at it.

3.

I hear all sorts of ticking now like I'm stuck in a room full of clocks. Each louder then the next.

2.

I can hear my heart beating almost as loud as all of the clocks.

1.

I take in a shaky breath as I try to remember how to breath.

0.

I fall to my knees and a scream rips from my throat as a high pitch noise comes through my computer. My hands fly to my head but the noise just won't stop. Tears stream out of my eyes as I pray to god for the noise to stop. I can feel my vision start to fade and my mind slowly start falling to mush. I practically rolling on the floor in pain. Slowly I feel my body give. Up. Using the last of my strength and what ever is left of my sight my eyes dart up to the monitor.

Congratulations Evelyn! Was the only thing that was on the screen. How odd... I don't think I remember giving the quiz my name...

Then as I allowed my self to close my eyes, The darkness consumed me.

**_Holy crap the first chapters done! Please review if you like it! _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh Dear I'm posting chapter two already. I really spoil you guys.. **_

There are many wonderful things in this world. Candy, anime, cute dogs, roller coasters, that first bite of chocolate cake. But sadly, for everything good there is always something else that is determined to screw that bit of happiness up. Toothaches, bad grades, rabies, falling to your death, getting fat. Well in my case of something like that it is the annoying ray of sun light in my face that woke me up from my peaceful sleep.  
"Ugh..." I said/moaned as I sat up. I blink a couple of times, trying to fully wake up. When I can finally register my surroundings it takes my clamping a hand over my mouth not to scream for three reasons.

Reason one: I remembered every thing that happened last night.  
Reason two: I was no longer in my room.  
Reason three: I wasn't alone.

Standing in the opposite corner of me was... Was... I really wasn't sure because the only light in the room was coming from a single window. Since the light was on me, whatever the hell was in the corner could see me if it looked. And I could tell it was looking at me because I saw HUGE scarlet red, almost glowing with evil eyes looking right at me.  
I don't know how long whatever that thing is and I stared at each other, but finally I see it move. Slowly it turns to the side and walks deeper into the shadows. When I hear a door open and close I know that thing had left. Exactly one minute after the door was closed the lights of the room snapped on. I quickly look around the room but find that I'm the only one in here.  
A dream. That's what this must be. I must of fell asleep waiting for the quiz. I didn't take the quiz at all. The call with Amber never happened. No weird count down, no flashy light show, just sleep. This is just a dream.  
I then let out a rough breath I didn't know I had been holding. Feeling a little light headed I use the wall to help my self stand up. Now that the lights were on I could see the room more clearly, so I quickly glance around my now clear surroundings. The room is painted completely white with book shelves lining the back wall. Though, the most noticeable thing about the room was probably the pure white piano in the middle of the room.  
Standing up, I try to take a step towards the piano but stop when I feel something by my feet.  
"What the-!?" I say looking down at a small yellow bag. "How the hell did I miss that?" Despite the bag being small, the color reminds me of an anime I used to watch were this one girl could go back in time and she always had a god awful yellow bag like the one in front of me. "Well hello, you god awful shade of a yellow bag." Kneeling down to look at the bag, I notice a note on it. It said:  
Eevee, take the bag and bat, look in the mirror, put on the cloak, than look for the others. I'm sorry, but this is all the help I could give you. PS. Please don't die it is all real.  
"Amber.." I heard my self whisper. What the hell is going on? Why is Amber telling me that my dream is real? "Wow, thanks Am, isn't that just a great explanation." I mumble. True to the notes word after another quick look around the room I found a baseball bat. The baseball bat was a silver color with black swirly patterns all over it. After swinging around the bat a small smirk finds it's way to my lips, "Cool, this'll come in handy if I see that thing again. Now all I to do is find a cloak and that mirror."

I swing the bat one last time but stop mid swing when a flash of light catches my attention. Turning toward the piano I see an old fashion hand mirror sitting on top of the Keys "Ah, Ha!" I say walking over to the mirror. I put down the bat and pick up the mirror with a laugh. "Well now to say hi to the wonderful m-" when I see the reflection my words die in the back of my throat and the mirror falls out of my hands. No sooner did I drop the mirror I dived for it again to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.

"Holy shit." I said as I stared at the mirror in disbelief. The image in the mirror is... Well it's me of course, but it's not. The image I saw was that of my OC, Sky. My glasses were gone but I still had my normal hair length, though last time I checked I wasn't an albino, with icy blue eyes. And I knew that I was sooo not in that much need of a tan. Running my hands through my now white hair I look at the tip of my hair to see that there is black at the ends  
"Just like sky's hair but longer..." I mutter I then pull my mirror up and look at the rest if me. I look as if I shrunk an inch or two. "Oh, would yah look at that." I say while letting out a low whistle. Apparently my outfit was changed. As well I now wore a short black skirt a white blouse, with a red tie, white knee socks, gray converses, and a black jacket...  
"I kinda look like an anime school girl... Haha, I don't like it!" I laughed. I don't like what's going on, this dream is starting to really freak me out. Suddenly I feel something fall onto my head and a scream escapes my lips. My hands fly to the unknown object on my head.

When the object is off my head I can only stare at the object that almost gave me a heart attack. "Well I found the cloak..." I say breathlessly.

Following the notes directions, I put it on. The cloak has sleeves and is hooded. Its made out of stunning silver threads, and held together by a sliver clasp shaped like wings with a sword through it. The cloak completely covers my clothes and stops an inch above my shoes. Despite the cloak being thin and light the moment I put the cloak on I instantly feel warmer and finally noticed how cold it was in the room. I pulled the hood of my cloak up to keep my ears warm.

All that was left on the list was to find the "others". I wonder who the others are. Hmmm, knowing my dreams it's probably Scoobie-doo and the tooth fairy, I've had dreams about those two before.

Walking over to the small bag and not even bothering to look inside it, I simply pick it up with one hand and sling it over my shoulder. I then stop to think for a second. Should a bag like this be so light? I shrug it off as part of my weird dream, then walk over to where I put down the bat. The moment I picked it up the silver clasp on my cloak glowed and then in a bright flash, the baseball bat in my hands turned into a sword.  
"Wow." I said breathlessly. I had already known that Sky's bat could turn into a sword but seeing it in person... Was something completely different... Almost... Too real...  
"I really need to either wake up soon or get out of here..." I say walking towards the door, my eyes never leaving the sword. "And with the way this f'd up dream is going, I really hope it's number one."

It was at that moment I heard a plate crash.

_**I blame Luna for using "For the love of all things Hetalia" against me! how did you know my weakness?! If you want to ask me any questions about the story so far do feel free to ask, i'll try my best to answer. blah, blah, blah, yada yada, and all that warm and fuzzy stuff I'm supposed to put at the end of a chapter..**_

_**Oh yeah! This may be a little late but I do NOT own Hetalia or Hetaoni. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews! **_


End file.
